Wish Upon a Pup (script)
After a long wait, it's time for Wish Upon a Pup. Since it's one of my bigger projects, I'll add a little everyday. But all I said was that it was coming in March. By the way, I've divided the movie into chapters, so it's easier to read. Okay, here we go! Beach Incident (One night on the beach of Adventure Bay) (Chase and Skye are watching the night sky) (They're both wearing their gear) Chase: Wow, the sky sure is beautiful tonight. Skye: The stars are twinkling like crazy. Hey, look a shooting star! (A shooting star zips across the sky) Female voice: Hey, what a coincedence that we meet again. (They turn and notice...) Chase and Skye: Vivica! Vivica: Vivica is impressed that you still remember Vivica. Skye: Well, you almost got our friend Marshall in trouble! Vivica: We got him in trouble! He humiliated us! And Vivica doesn't take kindly to those who humilate her, even that pup's friends. (She walks up to them) Female voice: Leave, them, alone! (Penelope runs over and comes in between Vivica and Chase and Skye) Vivica: Vivica demands that you move over! Penelope: Bullying other pups is not nice! You should no better than to do that awful stuff! Vivica: Please, you'd better move over, or else Vivica will get really mad! Penelope: That's the last thing I'll do! (She looks down at Vivica's paws) And did you notice what sand did to your paws? (Vivica looks down and sees her pink claws, painted with nail art, are covered in sand) Vivica: (panics) My claws! My beautiful claws! Oh! Oh! They're ruined! *Yelps* (She runs away panic) Chase: Thanks for the help, Penelope. I didn't know you could handle bullies like that. Penelope: It was nothing. Skye: (thinks) I know that I should thank her, but I was so scared of Vivica. I guess I'm not good with bullies, but I wonder if I am really that brave... (Lilac appears) Lilac: Howdy, y'all! Penelope: Oh, hello, Lilac. Beautiful evening isn't it. Lilac: Yeah, it is. Oh, Chase, Ryder's looking for yuh! Something 'bout a cow on the loose. Chase: Oh no, not again. When will Bettina learn that everything's not that scary. Oh, well, Chase is on the Case! Skye: But Chase, don't you want to make a wish? Chase: Sorry, Skye. But I've got a job to do. (He runs off) Wishing and Hoping Penelope: You can make a wish, Skye. Lilac: Yeah, Ah think yuh can still make a bonified wish! Penelope: What does "bonified" mean? Lilac: It's a word I made up. It means good. Skye: Well, okay. What I am wishing and hoping for is... to meet a princess! (Move on to Wishing and Hoping to hear this part) (Skye disappears in a white light) Lilac: Where'd she go? Penelope: Oh! This is terrible! What are we going to tell the other pups!? A Strange Place with a Familiar Face (The white light reappears in a vast forest) (It's daytime by the way) (It disappears) (Skye is lying on the ground with her eyes close) (She wakes up) Skye: *Moans* What... Where am I? What is this place? (She calls out for the other pups? I don't think I'm anywhere near home... (She hears something that sounds like a snare trap caught something) (She also hears a scream) What was that? Voice: Help! Help! Someone get me down! (She runs over to where she heard the noise) (She finds a snare trap hanging from a tree) (She also sees a tiny girl inside the trap, who looks familar) Skye: Don't worry, I'm here to help! Girl: Thanks-- Wait! Are you Skye? Skye: Yes. Hey! I remember you now! It's been a while, Milli. Milli: It has, but uh... didn't you say that you were getting me down from this trap? Skye: Oh, right, just hang in there. Milli: Don't worry, I got the hanging part taken care of. (Skye chews through the rope that holds the snare trap up) (She slowly pulls it down the trap to the ground) (Milli hops out easily) Thanks for saving me, Skye. Skye: I'm always happy to help. Milli: What are you doing here, anyways? Skye: It's strange, one minute, I was on the beach, then the next, I'm in a forest. Is this the forest in Umi City. Milli: No, it's Beginner Forest. Skye: "Beginner Forest"? Milli: This forest is said to be where the dragons first lived. Skye: "Dragons"? Is this a magic world? Milli: Uh... not exactly, I kind of ended up here in the same way, but not in the friendliest place exactly... Skye: Why's that? (They suddenly hear voices nearby) Croaky, male voice: I think I heard the trap go off! Skye: What was that? Witty male voice: I bet the two-legged got caught in it! Skye: What's a "two-legged"? Milli: Uh oh... Female voice: Then let's check it out! Skye: Is this strange? Milli: Skye, they think I'm a "two-legged", and they're trying to catch me! Skye: What!? Then we better get out of here! Hop on! (Milli hops onto her back) Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) Let's take to the sky! Charlotte (She takes off) (They fly away) (A frog in a black coat, a jaguar with a brown nose, and a black goat with a straw fedora appear near the trap) Goat: I say it's down alright. She must've dodged it. Frog: She's more slippery than walking on ice without the skates. (A hybrid creature of a rabbit and a parrot appears) Jaguar: Look at that, Charlotte. She got away... again... Charlotte: Brown Nose, Billson, Grudgy, you better listen! Father and Charon are getting angry with you guys! If we don't capture that two-legged, who knows what can happen if she roams free. Billson (Goat): Maybe, but this two-legged is tiny, but she's really fast too. Brown Nose (Jaguar): Don't forget a clever escape artist. Grudgy (Frog): True, but if we do catch her, shouldn't we do it to her? Charlotte: King Charon said that she needs to be alive. So our plan will work. Brown Nose: You know, you're pretty smart when it comes to disguises. Charlotte: True, and she's probably fled to the West, and that's what we don't need. You three, go home. I'll just handle this myself. Billson: Hey, Charlotte, how come you get all the glory?! Charlotte: I'm the only one who can fly. (She flies off) Grudgy: Well, no need to brag, being a Pabbit makes her part rabbit and part parrot. (The three walk off) The Dronies (Skye lands outside the forest) Skye: You okay back there, Milli? Milli: Me? I'm alright, and that flight was Umirific! Skye: Well, I do practice a lot. Female Voice: You can do it! Male Voice: Flap those wings, if you can. Milli: What's that? Skye: Let's find out! Hold on. (She runs over to the top of a hill) (They both see 5 strange creatures) (Ponies with dragon qualities) Pink Creature: You can do it, Moonlight Rose! If you can not be taken adventage of, you can fly like your great did! Moonlight Rose: Thanks, Sweetheart, but I'm not coordinated enough! Black Creature: 'Fwy'! 'Fwy'! 'Fwy'! Green Creature: You heard Black Rainbow, Blue Skies, you can fly, if you at least flap. Blue Skies: Minty Grass, I can fly without your remarks. Minty Grass: Well, I can tackle enemies without your remarks! (Blue Skies lands on the ground and looks at him angrily) Blue Skies: Since when do you fight enemies? (The two continue to bicker) Sweetheart: *Giggles* Sometimes I think those two enjoy arguing. Black Rainbow: Me too, but what about Sunny? Moonlight Rose: She always enjoyed it, but she's not been herself lately. Sweetheart: Yeah, I wonder why. Skye: What are those? Milli: I don't know. Female voice: Look out! Look out! Look out! (The two turn around) (They are shocked to see a gold creature fly towards them) (Crash sounds) (The screen shows the other creatures below) (They hear Milli, Skye, and the gold creature scream as they roll down the hill and land in a pile of bushes on the bottom) Sweetheart: Sunny! (The creatures run over to them) Black Rainbow: Big 'tis', you 'otay'? (The gold creature gets up) (Her wings open up and they glow) Gold creature: *gasps* (She closes her wings) I'm fine... (Sweetheart notices Skye and Milli) Skye: Ptew! (She spits out a twig) Milli: That was actually really fun. Skye: I have to agree with you. Sweetheart: Hello, who are you? (Skye and Milli notice the creature) (A Ditto appears on Blue Skies' back) Ditto: Hey, what's going on? Blue Skies: Oh, hello, Pinky. Did you have a nice nap? Minty Grass: You always spoil that Ditto... Blue Skies: Hey, he's more than a pet, he's my best friend. *baby talk* Isn't that right my wittle sweet Pinky? Pinky: Yes! But I wish you and your little brother would get along. Minty Grass: Why did you have to say "little", when we're twins with the same birthday? Pinky: Partially because it's true... Blue Skies: But mostly because it makes you mad. Pinky: *Chuckles* Minty Grass: Argh! Why did I have to be born 4 seconds later? If it had been the other way around, I'd end up as the big brother and you'd be the little sister! Blue Skies: *tsk* *tsk* Likely, but not possible. Moonlight Rose: Hey, isn't that a two-legged? Milli: *Gasps* (Skye hids her on her back) (She puts her guard up) Skye: You're not going to capture her on my collar! Minty Grass: Is that a threat?! (He gets ready to charge) Skye: If you try to hurt her! (The two start to charge at each other) (Two long pink braided ponytails pick them up) Sweetheart: Hey, hold up you two! Minty Grass: Sweetheart, you are holding us up! (They are both gently put down) Sweetheart: I meant that this must be a misunderstanding. Skye: Don't fool me! You want to hurt my friend! Moonlight Rose: No, that's not true! You've must have met Easterns. Skye and Milli: "Easterns"? Gold Creature: Yes, the Easterns really don't like two-leggeds, but you're in the West now. Skye: I'm confused. Milli: Me too. Moonlight Rose: I guess you're new here. Gold Creature: Maybe we should introduce each other. Skye: Uh, okay. My name's Skye. Milli: And I'm Milli. Blue Skies: Nice names. I'm Blue Skies and this is Pinky. Pinky: Hi! Minty Grass: I'm Minty Grass, and I'm her twin. Blue Skies: And little brother. Moonlight Rose: I'm Moonlight Rose. Sweetheart: I'm Sweetheart. Black Rainbow: I am 'Blact Wainbow'! Sweetheart: He means "Black Rainbow". Black Rainbow: 'Sowwy', I can't 'peat' well. Gold Creature: And My name is Sunshine Giggles, but you can call me Sunny. Blue Skies: And we're the dronies! Milli: "The Whats"? Sunshine Giggles: A drony is part pony and part dragon. Moonlight Rose: Our mom's a pony and our papa's a dragon. Skye: I'm still confused about this "east" and "west" thing. Milli: Me too. Sunshine Giggles: Maybe you both should meet our parents. They'll explain everything. Skye: O...kay... Harmonia: East and West (The scene shifts to a castle nearby) (The dronies lead Skye and Milli to the throne room where a pony and a dragon are) Sunshine Giggles: Mother, Father, we want you both to meet Skye and Milli. They must've been magically teleported to our land. Skye and Milli: "Teleported"? Dragon: It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Oracion, King of the West Harmonia. And this is Minty, my dear Queen. Minty: Hello, it's so nice to meet you both. Milli: Thank you. Skye: Yeah, but can you explain to us what's going on? Oracion: Alright. Well, this is the kingdom of Harmonia, a beautiful land where everything is governed by harmony and love between creatures. Minty: There's two areas in the kingdom, East and West. We've been divided for a long, long, long time. Skye: Why's that? Oracion: Our ancestors argue about if two-leggeds are evil. Milli: We keep hearing that word a lot lately. Sunshine Giggles: I guess what we what we call two-legged, you call them differently. Skye: I guess that's true. Minty: We in the west believe that not all two-leggeds are evil and there are all kinds of two-leggeds... Oracion: But in the east, they think all two-leggeds are evil. Milli: That's terrible. Minty: But reasonable. The Easterns all had terrible experiences with evil two-leggeds, and they close their hearts to all two-leggeds. Now if a two-legged comes into Harmonia and if they find out, they'll try to kill them. Skye and Milli: *Gasps* Skye: So that's why those awful creatures were trying to capture you. Milli: Yeah. Oracion: It seems that Charon found out that you were in Harmonia. Skye: Who's Charon? Minty: He's the King of the East, and he really hates two-leggeds more than any of the other creatures. Oracion: His hate has made his heart as black as night and as cold as ice. Skye: He sounds scary... Minty: He is, and we are afraid that he might try to conquer all of Harmonia for himself. Milli: What!? That's really awful! Oracion: Now we're afriad that our Sunny will never have the throne. Skye: "The throne"? Sunshine Giggles: Yes, since I'm the oldest child, it is my duty to take the throne when I know I'm ready, but I'll never be ready. (She walks off) Milli: Sunny? Sunshine Powers Blue Skies: Sunny hasn't been herself lately. Sweetheart: She always had a way of making us smile. Minty Grass: And she has the kindest laugh you'll ever hear. Skye: Why's that? Moonlight Rose: She discovered that she has a power. She can use the power of the sun, even in the light of the moon. That's actually because the moon gets its light from the sun. Blue Skies: You're always so smart, Rose. Moonlight Rose: Well, I do study sometimes. Milli: Why is her power a problem? I know a friend who has Sunshine Powers and she can control it. Sweetheart: It's because she can't control it. Everytime her wings open up, her power unleashes, but she can't control it. Milli: Oh... It must be hard for her. Black Rainbow: It is... Just 'wike' why I am 'wondewing' why I have my 'pwots'. Sweetheart: You mean those spots all over your body? Black Rainbow: Yep. Minty Grass: But you have a strong tail, and you're the best baseball player in all of Harmonia. Also, don't forget my horns. And Sweetheart's feet and all long hair she has. And Moonlight Rose's nose, and Blue Skies' ability to shape-shift. Blue Skies: Grassy! You talk too much! Minty Grass: I thought I told you not to call me "Grassy"! (The two start to bicker) Sweetheart: *Giggles* Stopping those two is like talking to a wall. Skye: But is that all true? Sweetheart: Yep, each one of us has our own power, and we can control them; that's mostly why Sunny's upset too. Milli: I wish we could help her. Two Take the Sky Minty Grass: And what good is it having wings when you can't fly!? Blue Skies: I'm not the only one, you know! Skye: Did you say that you can't fly? Moonlight Rose: Me and Blue Skies can't fly well. We can't seem to fly well. Skye: Well, you're looking at the best flyer in Adventure Bay! Dronies: What!? Minty Grass: Puppies can't fly! Skye: This one can! I'll show you! Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) Moonlight Rose, Blue Skies, meet us in the field over there. (Skye flies through the castle window with Milli) Moonlight Rose and Blue Skies: Okay... (They gallop over to the field) Skye: Are you two ready to fly? Blue Skies: So what do we do? Skye: Milli, I heard you help taught some baby birds how to fly. Did you really do that? Milli: Yep. I taught them a pattern on how to flap their wings. Moonlight Rose: Will it work on us? Milli: Sure. Just flap your wings like this: (She demonstrates how to flap by flapping her arms in the flapping pattern) 1, 2, 3, 4. Now you try it. (The two dronies flap in the same pattern) (They soon fly easier) Blue Skies: Hey! We're flying! (Pinky looks below) Pinky: Wow! You two are flying, and I'm not scared of heights. (Skye flies up) Skye: Come on! We should help get used to flying. Moonlight Rose: We're ready when you are Skye! Skye: Okay! Let's all take to the sky! (See Two Take the Sky to see what happens) Blue Skies: Flying is so much fun! Moonlight Rose: And it's so easy! Skye: Now let's land. Just follow me. (She slowly descends and Blue Skies and Moonlight Rose follow her lead) (They land safely) Skye: That was really great! Yeah! Milli: Umirific! Blue Skies: Thanks, but we couldn't have done it without you! Trouble's Brewing (In the bushes nearby, Charlotte is wearing a disguise) (She sees the dronies, Skye, and Milli) Skye: I wonder what your brothers and sisters will say. Blue Skies: I bet Grassy will be so shocked, that he won't be able to speak! Pinky, let's go show him right now! Pinky: Yeah! (She flies towards the castle) Moonlight Rose: Well, now that I can fly, I can help others more easily. It's what I love to do. Well, I'd better get going. See you later! (She flies) Milli: Bye! Skye: Have fun flying! Milli: Skye, I think we did a great job. Skye: Yeah, we're a great team. (Charlotte creeps up behind them) Charlotte: But you're both alone! (The two turn around) (Moonlight Rose is now seen flying in the sky) (She hear Skye and Milli scream) Moonlight Rose: What was that! (She turns around and sees Charlotte flying towards the East) Oh no! It's Charlotte! I have to tell the others, fast! (She flies towards the castle) (Charlotte is holding both Skye and Milli) Skye: Put us down, now! Charlotte: I don't believe that's possible! I can't ignore orders from King Charon. Skye and Milli: "Charon"?! Charlotte: Of course him! Sunshine Giggles' voice: In the name of our father, I command you to release them! Charlotte: Huh? (She turns around and sees Sunshine Giggles, Moonlight Rose, and Blue Skies flying after her) Oh my, if it isn't Oracion's little dronies. (She looks below and sees Sweetheart, Minty Grass, and Black Rainbow running after her too) Oh, I see none of you like to mess around. Sunshine Giggles: I repeat you must... (Her wings shine brightly) Release them! (Moonlight Rose and Blue Skies shield their eyes) Moonlight Rose: Aah! My eyes! Blue Skies: I can't see! Pinky: Bright! Very bright! Charlotte: That light! (She shields her eyes) (She accidentally drops Skye and Milli) Skye: Don't worry, Milli! Wings! *Ruff* (Her Pup-Pack only releases smoke) Oh no! My Pup-Pack's broken! Sunshine Giggles: Oh no! Not again! (She closes her wings and the light stops) Sweetheart: I got them! (She uses her hair to grab Skye) (She places her on the ground) Minty Grass: You okay? Skye: I'm fine, but you have to save Milli! My wings are broken! Sweetheart: I'm on it! (She uses her hair to grab Milli) (The shine wears off on Charlotte and she swoops down) (She grabs Milli) Milli: *Screams* Help! Sweetheart: Oh no! Charlotte: Have a nice day, because it will be your last! *Laughs* (She flies off to fast) (Sunshine Giggles gets teary eyed) Sunshine Giggles: Oh no. What have I done? What have I done? (Meanwhile) (Charlotte appears in the Eastern Castle in front of a black dragon and an orange dragon) Charlotte: Charon, sire, the mission was a success. King Charon: Excellent work, Charlotte. You really take after your father, Chief. Orange Dragon: Dad, are you sure about this? King Charon: Kirby, watch your tone! Kirby: But I didn't raise- King Charon: Don't talk back! Kirby: Yes, dad... King Charon: Charlotte, make sure she doesn't escape this time! Charlotte: Yes, your Highness. (She leaves the room, carrying Milli) (King Charon has a evil look on his face, but Kirby has a look of sadness on his face) A Rescue Mission Begins (The dronies and Skye are standing at the edge of a river) (It's coming from a tall cliff) Moonlight Rose: Once we cross this stream, we'll be in the East. Sunshine Giggles: I don't think I should go. If it weren't for my powers, poor Milli wouldn't be in trouble. Sweetheart: But it wasn't your fault. Blue Skies: Yeah, we at least got Skye back. Charlotte would've gotten away with both of them. Skye: Are you sure we won't be too late? Moonlight Rose: *in a particular tone* I'm sure of it. Minty Grass: I know that tone. You know what's those Easterns are planning, don't you? Moonlight Rose: Yes, this is what they plan. After they heard that Milli was in Harmonia, they sent some of the Easterns to capture her. They will then have at least one of the Westerns see it and tell mama and papa about it. Then, Charon will send the Eastern creatures to attack, and then they'll and take over our home. Because, we'll all be too focus on planning a rescue. Blue Skies: I can't stand those Easterns. If they try that, the harmony and love of this land wil fade away and our beautiful home will shrivel and become a wasteland. Sweetheart: Then it's up to us to save her! And we need you too, Sunny! Sunshine Giggles: Then let's go! (They all walk over the stream) Minty Grass: Here we go! (They all walk into the East) Skye: *thinks* This isn't Sunny's fault, it's my fault. I'm just a cowardly pup... (See the reprise for Wishing and Hoping) A New Friend Blue Skies: Skye, it's not your fault. The Easterns are always up to something nasty. Skye: Maybe... (They all hear something in the bushes) What's that!? Minty Grass: Must be an Eastern! Black Rainbow: I'm "careded"! Sunshine Giggles: I'm here, Black Rainbow. (She holds him close) (The creature comes out of the bushes) (It's Kirby) Sunshine Giggles: Hey, are you Kirby? Kirby: Yes. And you're Sunshine Giggles, right? Sunshine Giggles: Yes, I am. Blue Skies: We can't forget that you're Charon's son, aren't you?! Kirby: Sometimes, I wish I wasn't... Skye: What do you mean? Kirby: Well, I don't believe what he says. Others: Huh? Kirby: Well, let me tell you guys more. You see, about a few days ago, your two-legged friend somehow was mysteriously summoned to Harmonia. Dad had already found out and captured her. After a while, I could somehow see that she was not evil in any way. So, I freed her. Blue Skies: What!? How's that-- Sunshine Giggles: Let him finish! Kirby: I understand if you don't trust me. We're from the two different parts of the land. But I know that if Dad's plan succeeds, our land will shrivel up. Moonlight Rose: That's right. Kirby: I know I might get into trouble with my dad, but I can't let the creatures fall with the land. Blue Skies: I get it, but I bet you're lying! Kirby: I'm not, but I guess you'll go against my claims. No one ever takes my words. Sunshine Giggles: Well I do! Kirby: Huh? Sunshine Giggles: I understand how it feels being different. I'm sure there are some Easterns that don't believe what your father believes, but they are afraid to disobey him. Kirby: You understand? Sunshine Giggles: I know that you are also very brave to stop him. Kirby: Thank you for understanding. But I understand if some of you will be suspicious of what my true actions are. I'll try not to take advantage of your trust. Minty Grass: Yeah, right... Skye: We don't have much time! We have to rescue Milli! Sweetheart: Skye's right, so let's just all go together! Blue Skies: Oh, alright... (They all walk together) Sunrise and Sunset (It's already evening) Kirby: Be careful, some of the Easterns are very dangerous. You might want to hide Skye from here; Charlotte knows about her. Blues Skies: I guess we'd better do that. (Moonlight Rose hides Skye on her back) (Bushes rustle) (It's Brown Nose, Grudgy, and Billson) Kirby: Brown Nose, Grudgy, Billson! Billson: Your highness, what are you doing with these... Westerns? Kirby: It's none of your buisiness! Brown Nose: Well then, we'll show you and the little Westerns, or you can just hand over the pup. (Sunshine Giggles gets angry) Sunshine Giggles: NEVER! (Her wings spread out and shines brightly) (The Easterns shield their eyes and flee) (Sunshine Giggles closes her wings) Oooh! I did it again! (She runs off) Kirby: Sunny, wait, please! (He touches her hoof with his claw and she stops) (They both stare at each other) Sweetheart: Oh... Look at them. Skye: What is it? Sweetheart: Let's let them do the talking, or should I say "the singing". (See Sunrise and Sunset to see this part) Skye: That's so sweet! Far Apart (It is now nightime) (All of the stars in the sky are twinkling) Black Rainbow: *Yawns* I'm 'tiwed'. Sweetheart: Me too... I can barely walk... Sunshine Giggles: You both need to rest. (She places Black Rainbow on her back) Kirby: Let me help too. (He lets Sweetheart climb onto him) Minty Grass: It sure is getting dark out. Moonlight Rose: Leave that to me! (Her nose glows bright red) Skye: Rose, your nose is glowing like Rudolph! Moonlight Rose: I know. Every night, my nose lights up like a rose in the moonlight. Skye: That must be why you're called Moonlight Rose. Moonlight Rose: That's right. Minty Grass: How much farther? Kirby: Not much farther, I promise. (Skye looks at the nightsky and gets sad) Skye: *Whimpers* Moonlight Rose: Are you alright? Skye: I'm just homesick; the night was like this when I was last seen there. And still, I miss my friends. (The night sky shifts over to Adventure Bay at the Lookout) (Chase is looking at the night sky and is sad) (Lilac walks over to him) (Lilac is wearing a lavender night cap with a purple flower on top) Lilac: Chase, it's in the middle of the night. Yuh have to get to sleep. Chase: I'm just thinking about Skye. Lilac: But yuh can't stay out here all night long! Chase: Maybe you can't, but I can. I just want to know that Skye is alright and if she'll be alright. Lilac: Ah guess Ah can't argue that, but Ah need my rest. See yuh in the morning. (She heads back to her Pup-House) (In both Chase and Skye's minds, they sing Far Apart) Chase: *Sighs* (The night sky shifts to the Eastern Castle) (Where the rescue team is outside of it) The Castle Break Kirby: Well, here we are. Blue Skies: I know should be thanking you for helping us, but I'm still suspicious about what you're really up to. Kirby: You're quite cautious, Blue Skies, but I understand how you feel. Skye: So what do we do? Kirby: I know where Charlotte is holding Milli. Sunshine Giggles: In that case, we need a distration. Moonlight Rose: You leave that to us. Sweetheart: I'm ready! Black Rainbow: Me too! Sunshine Giggles: Then let's do it! (The plan goes into action) Blue Skies: Okay, Pinky, ready to shape-shift? Pinky: Ready! (They both glow and transform into a raven) Moonlight Rose: Okay, we'll create a distraction outside and Sweetheart, Black Rainbow, and Minty Grass, you create a distration inside while Kirby, Sunny, and Skye rescue Milli. Sweetheart: Let's go! (Blue Skies and Moonlight Rose fly up into the sky and the other dronies run into the castle) (Blue Skies pecks the windows of the castle) (Moonlight Rose creates a bright red light) Guard 1: Hey, who invited those Westerns!? Guard 2: It doesn't matter, let's get them! (Inside the castle, Minty Grass uses his horns knocks over some suits of armor which are shaped like dragons) Guard 3: Hey, what was that sound? Guard 4: Let's check it out! Guard 5: Yeah! (The three guard see nothing but broken armor) Guard 3: I feel like we're being watched. Guard 5: How can that be? (Above them, Sweetheart is holding her brothers with her hair and is gripping the stone ceiling with her dragon claws) Guard 4: Check somewhere else! (The three leave) Minty Grass: Sweetheart, I take back what I said about you getting a haircut. Sweetheart: I forgive you, now let's get out of here! (She places the boys on the ground and jumps down) (They hurry towards the outside of the castle) (Meanwhile, Kirby, Sunshine Giggles, and Skye are inside a different part of the castle) (Skye is on Sunshine Giggles' back) Kirby: *Quietly* We're almost there, but be careful, Charlotte is very strong. Skye: *Quietly* We can't let that pabbit stop us. Sunshine Giggles: *Quietly* Skye's right. We have to make sure that Milli is alright. (They reach an area where there's a turn) Kirby: She's in there. (Charlotte appears in front of them) Sunshine Giggles: Charlotte! Charlotte: What are you doing here, Western and why are you with Prince Kirby? Kirby: Because I'm with them! You should know as well as I do that Dad's plot can't succeed. Charlotte: You should never go against your father's wishes; I never went against my father's wishes! Kirby: I'm here to help Harmonia! Charlotte: I'll show you! (Skye jumps off Sunshine Giggles' back) Skye: You've made me really mad! I'll never forgive you! Charlotte: I'll show you both! Kirby: *whispers* Sunny, you go rescue Milli. Sunshine Giggles: *whispers* Okay. (Sunshine Giggles sneaks past the area) (Charlotte tries to swoop in and attack but Skye does a back flip and Charlotte crashes into the wall) Skye: Yeah! *Ruff ruff* How's that for a girl pup? (Sunshine Giggles meanwhile sneaks into the room) (She sees is a metal box in the middle of the room and hear a pounding sound inside) Sunshine Giggles: I'd better get her out of that thing. (She sees a sword nearby and picks it up with her mouth) (She uses it like a crow bar on the box) (The top of the box opens up) (Milli pops her head out) Milli: Sunny? What are you doing here? (Sunshine Giggles places the sword down) Sunshine Giggles: We're here to rescue you. Milli: You mean, you brought your brothers and sisters with you just to save me? Sunshine Giggles: Of course, but we could never leave you here. Hop on! (Milli hops onto her back) (When Sunshine Giggles open her wings, her power activates again) Oh no! Milli, crouch down and shield your eyes. You won't get blinded by my light. (Charlotte notices the light) Charlotte: What!? Kirby: Sunny, go! (Sunshine Giggles flies off with Milli on her back and flees the castle) Sunshine Giggles: If we can get back to the West, you'll be safer there. Milli: I hope so... (Sunshine Giggles suddenly starts flying funny) What's going on!? Sunshine Giggles: I'm not the best flyer, I'm going to have to land, now! Shine On, Sunshine Giggles Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossovers